<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Until We Meet Again by DemonsInTheShadows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336940">Until We Meet Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsInTheShadows/pseuds/DemonsInTheShadows'>DemonsInTheShadows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, POV First Person, POV Original Female Character, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Pre-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, References to Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsInTheShadows/pseuds/DemonsInTheShadows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Original written and uploaded to fanfiction by AJ (Weirdos Will Rule The World)</p><p>Following the life of Ezra Black a force sensitive female who was originally the apprentice of Maul before being taken in and trained as a Jedi. Includes events and references to Phantom Menace, Attack of the Clones, Clone Wars (all 7 seasons) and Revenge of the Sith. May also include Solo and Rogue One</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Until We Meet Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All are haunted by the vastness of forever and so we often ask ourselves. Will our actions echo through the centuries? Will strangers hear our names long after we are gone and wonder who we were? How fiercely we loved? How valiantly we fought? If they ever tell my story. Let them stay I lived in the time of the Republic. Clones rise and fall like the suns of Tattooine but these names will never die. Let them say I lived in the time of Anakin the chosen one. Let them say I lived during the time of the Jedi.</p><p> </p><p>They always say a hologram can say a thousand words. The last remaining one of me appears just like any other. Just me with R2 D2, Anakin Skywalker and some of my most trusted clones comrades during the Clone Wars. To most it wouldn’t look anything out of the ordinary, but to the keen eye they would notice the year it was taken. 19BBY, the year I essentially lost everything, who I was, what I did for a living, my best friend and even those I trusted above all else. That particular hologram of me was held by former Sith Lord, Darth Maul for years, until his own death on Tattooine 11 years after my own. To most who view the hologram I am but an unknown figure lost with time, as is the case with most Jedi of that era. Only a few have survived the test of time and been remembered by the galaxy. Obi-Wan, Yoda, Anakin even a few others have yet the rest of us like most Sith lords have been forgotten with time, forever to remain a mystery buried deep in the historical archives of the galaxy.</p><p> </p><p>My name is Ezra Black. Female of course. I was a Jedi Knight of the Old Republic and General of the 501st legion of Clone Troops during the wars. The youngest Jedi Knight in history and a survivor of The Jedi Purge. This is my story. Its a journey to say the least, the man who I had called father was the Sith Lord Darth Maul, the first apprentice of Darth Sidious. My Jedi Master was Mace Windu and although I never had an apprentice of my own during my time with the Jedi, I did eventually end up helping Caleb Dume after the death of his own master, together we navigated the tough and uncertain times that lay before us while trying to adjust to the new world Emperor Palpatine had created around us, as well as avoid those who seek to destroy what remains of the Jedi Order. Only as time went by did I realise what my fate could have been had the Emperor truly gotten his way.</p><p> </p><p>So a little about me or at least my physical description. I’m about 5’8, human with long obsidian black hair. A single red streak doing through my fringe in honour of who I though to be my late father figure Maul. I have big purple eyes, a small nose and advantage size rose pink lips. There is a scar going down my left eye and another going across the right side of my stomach, both of which were obtained during the Jedi Purge. My normal Jedi gear consists of black leggings and boots, a wrap belt black and grey in colour and a black and grey wrap top with a hood. I don’t wear a cloak although my top does have a hood. I also have my normal utility belt. On which I have my double bladed blue lightsaber, Maul’s broken red lightsaber, a spare blue lightsaber and all my other bits and bobs to help me in my daily life. So without any further delay lets get on with my life story.</p><p> </p><p>I was born in 40BBY on the planet Zygerria. I can’t remember anything about my parents or family, I don’t even know their names. I just remember being kept in the palace with the queen due to my force sensitivity. Now I look back on it I know those few years were far better than other children who were born on the planet, often times they were sold on to other families on a different planet or raised on a child farm until they were old enough for work. I also wonder how the Republic didn’t sense my power. But I suppose that is one question I will never get the answer to. Anyway in 38BBY I was taken from Zygerria by a hooded figure that later turned out to be Darth Maul, he had been sent by Mother Talzin to fetch me, as she seen I was the key to stopping the plans Sidious had in place. That and he sensed my power from some distance away.</p><p> </p><p>I lived on Dathomir from then on, being raised and trained by Maul in the ways of the Sith. With each new skill I learnt and mastered he placed another braid in my hair complete with gold beads. He was the one who trained me to use the double bladed lightsaber I would become known for using. Just as most of the techniques I use I learnt from him. By the age of 8 in 32BBY I had mastered the combat techniques he favoured most. Namely form V, VI and VII. Maul would also take me on missions with him although I was often bound to my quarters on the ship. Reading through the ancient Sith text and tuning my senses. I would also admire the crystal necklace Maul had given me upon arriving on Dathomir six years prior. The few times I was allowed to accompany him on the missions, he always said I was his adopted daughter, yet he never said whom his own master was, nor did he ever mention what the grand design was. Now I look back on it I realise he too didn’t know the full extent of the plans until it took place some 13 years later.</p><p> </p><p>It was also that year where my heart broke for this first time. Without warning or a reason, or at least not one he told me. Maul hired a bounty hunter to take me to Coruscant, to a specific place, he only told the bounty hunter. He allowed me to at least keep the necklace and the lightsaber I had built, yet I couldn’t help the feeling of abandonment that had began to drown me upon the ship leaving Dathomir, things didn’t feel much better when I was taken to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, with the same people I been taught for six years were the enemy, I didn’t understand any of it and the only people I trusted had left me without answers and alone as if it was a test to see if I could fend for myself. I remember being taken inside the temple by one of the guards, the same guard leading me to the council chambers, yet I wasn’t afraid of what I was to face instead I refused to show any emotion.</p><p> </p><p>I knew deep down they could sense me coming, I was a stranger after all yet my power in the force was undeniable even to them. Yoda looked at me that fist time, almost as if he was looking into my soul rather than me as a person, the others looked as if they had never seen an eight year old child before, or as if they were suspicious of me. That same suspicion which stayed with me for the rest of the Jedi existence. I remember Yoda saying I was strong with the force but my future was clouded, the dark side he could sense in me. Yet as quick as he had spoken those words he looked to the man at his side, saying I would be his padawan and he was to train me in the way of the Jedi. If I’m honest I was stunned by that especially if you consider the following year where they were determined not to try Anakin almost as if it was out of fear or they knew who he would become.</p><p> </p><p>The first year with the Jedi was rather uneventful, mainly training, wondering around the temple and attempting to mingle and build friendships with other padawans. Something that was easier said than done when it was no secret I had previous training in the dark side. The fear they held towards me got annoy but I tried to ignore it as best I could. While also telling myself most days that Maul had a reason for putting me with those he had taught me were the enemy. I’d also promise myself that one day I would find him and ask him. Out of all the padawans I spoke with Obi-Wan the most, along with his master Qui-Gon Jinn, the pair seemed far more open than others who called the temple home. They were also the only two I confided in on who had trained me in the ways of the dark side, Qui-Gon had promise to keep it a secret as did Obi-Wan, something both kept to even when I refused to tell anyone else even my own master.</p><p> </p><p>As you can probably guess by now those plans I had mentally made about finding Maul and asking him why he sent me away to the Jedi came crashing down in 31BBY, the year the Sith were discovered. During a battle on Naboo, the mysterious Sith Lord had duelled against both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, killing Qui-Gon although being killed himself by Obi-Wan whom through that act that earnt the rank of Jedi Knight. As well as permission to train Anakin Skywalker the chosen one in the ways of the Jedi. At Qui-Gon’s funeral I stood next to my master, it was also there I the two who would go on to be my life long friends Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala. As well as heard as Yoda said “Always two there are. A master and an apprentice” just as my master responded with “But which one was killed the master or the apprentice?”. I knew deep down the one killed was Maul, as confirmed to me by Obi-Wan when he described the Sith Lord. He also gave me what remained of Maul’s lightsaber, with permission from Yoda who had figured by my reaction that Maul was the one who had raised and trained me in the ways of the dark side although he never told another outside those who already knew. Instead he accepted it when I put myself in to isolation, the fear and mistrust being to much for me to bare. Although Yoda never reprimanded me like Windu did when I helped Anakin leave the temple to go illegal street racing. It was almost as if Yoda knew the bound the two of us shared was something different and something he was proud of.</p><p> </p><p>So that’s it for the first part of my story. Join me in the next chapter for life training under Master Mace Windu and going through the trails to become a Jedi Knight. Which at that point was an ambition of mine. Until we meet again my friends.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>